


baby you dont have to worry (i'm not lonely)

by saythefuckingnname



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythefuckingnname/pseuds/saythefuckingnname
Summary: wonwoo will do anything for soonyoung





	

**Author's Note:**

> very short but i wrote this after witnessing the lengths japanese boys will go to impress the girls they like

“Why did you choose astronomy?” Wonwoo had once asked a few years ago, back when they were still flirting around a fledgling relationship.

“I’ve always wanted to touch a star since I was a kid,” replied Soonyoung, and that was that.

“What if I give them to you?” Wonwoo asks into the crook of his neck tonight. Soonyoung’s cheeks are still flushed from their activities before, and he gasps out a tiny laugh.

“Even Wonwoo has things he can’t do,” he teases when his breathing’s back to normal.

“Making your dreams come true is not one of those.”

Wonwoo almost sounds offended, so Soonyoung turns around and silences any incoming complaint with a kiss.

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo disappears for a week after that, informing Soonyoung that he’s taken up an important project and revealing nothing else.

This isn’t the first time he’s gone to travel the world to capture breathtaking stills of the magic Nature weaves onto the skies and the earth. He usually takes Soonyoung along with him, in a way celebrating the rare occasion of his lover not being clogged up with work.

This time he doesn’t offer anything. Instead, he makes Soonyoung promise to meet him at a certain place a week later.

When the time comes, Soonyoung realizes he once again ended up unprepared for this.

“What have you been doing here?” he asks, letting go of Wonwoo’s hand after he leads Soonyoung inside.

He tries to look around but he can hardly make out anything in the dark. It’s strange, even for Wonwoo, to ask him to come meet him in a place like this in the middle of the night. From outside it looked like a small dome-shaped cottage, but the interior’s much larger than he expected. He wonders if Wonwoo bought this when he wasn’t looking.

Wonwoo claps his hands twice and the floor suddenly lights up.

Soonyoung’s breath is knocked right out of him.

Stars. Everywhere. Every inch of wall and ceiling is covered with stars, and when his eyes begin to adjust, he realizes he’s actually looking at hundreds of pictures of stars.

There’s an entire collage of a galaxy splayed out in front of him, around him, and there are constellations glittering lifelike, as if they’re actually swimming around him, or maybe it’s his vision spinning from what’s probably the biggest surprise he has ever received in his life.

“Wonwoo-ya…” His mind drops to a halt, his senses are so overwhelmed he can hardly form words around all these stars invading his vision.

“I gave you stars,” is all Wonwoo says, so easily like he hasn’t just spent several days taking a million pictures of the night sky.

Soonyoung holds a breath because his mind still can’t register what’s happening, photos meant to stop time in their venture make the stars twist and twirl in their glossy lacquer. He can’t help but feel around the walls, if only to make sure that they’re truly just pictures even though it still feels like he can touch all the stars in the universe with his hand.

Something scrapes his fingers as they tremble, as they dance on the wall, and he spots a star shining out of the corner of his eye. Losing all conscious train of thought in the rime of pure wonder, for a second he actually believes he’s pulling out a tiny star from the sky in the wall.

But what he sees makes him forget about the stars and the sky and everything around him as his gaze focuses on the thing glittering in his palm.

A simple, silver ring topped with a Marquise-cut diamond.

“What–” He can’t believe this. “Is this…” He whirls around towards his lover.

Wonwoo smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading please leave comments and prompts!! i would love to write more   
> follow me on twitter n we can talk<3 @saythenameeeeee


End file.
